No Kings in Neverland
by gardenoftacos
Summary: "The king, huh? We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me." Irritation flickered in him as the grown ups rolled their eyes, obviously not taking him seriously. If only they knew how old he really was. Still, this could be fun. It was rare that adults washed up on Neverland's shore, and he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass him by without playing a game or two.


"The king, huh? We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me."

Irritation flickered in him as the grown ups rolled their eyes, obviously not taking him seriously. The arrogance, really, of these men who thought themselves above him simply because of his boyish looks. If only they knew how old he really was. Still, this could be fun. It was rare that adults washed up on Neverland's shore, and he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass him by without playing a game or two with them.

The game was made sweeter with the discovery that they were sent on a mission that could only end with doom. Listening to their debate was amusing, and he knew that this trip was not going to end well for them, especially if they refused to heed his warnings.

When they leave, off to find the plant for their king, he waved them off with a smirk.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

The boy watched as the two men walked away, knowing that they did not take his warnings seriously one bit.

Oh well, their foolishness would be their downfall. They came looking for dreamshade, and dreamshade they would find.

Peter was only trying to be helpful anyway. He turned on his feet and left.

The route he took through the forest was one no one else could find, known only to those with permission. Should anyone else have tried to pass through that way, they would soon find themselves ensnared in the wild vines that grew everywhere, and that was one of the more merciful outcomes. The path led him straight to the clearing in the heart of the island, one well protected from prying eyes for it was where the rulers and their lost boys stayed. At this moment, it was empty except for one soul, and her soft, lilting voice carried towards him the moment he stepped into the clearing.

"Have they left, Peter?"

A girl sat underneath one of the oldest trees on the island, the roots and trunk curving and bending to create a throne for her. Her back rested against the bark comfortably, her legs tucked underneath her. She was clad in a white dress that showed the bare skin of her shoulders and arms, and stopped just above her knees, thin vine ropes tied around her waist as a belt with a dagger's sheath tucked through it, and a crown of flowers sat on her head. On the ground by her feet, a wolf pup lay sleeping.

Peter had been telling the truth earlier. There were no kings in Neverland, just him and his queen.

He stopped before her and gave a low, exaggerated bow, smirking all the while. Only he could get away with such arrogance, but it was only because of his special relationship with his lady.

An affectionate smile twitched on her lips before she could hide it and his smirk grew at the sight. He could always make her smile.

"They've been ordered to bring back some dreamshade." He smirked, "Though apparently their good and gracious king did not see fit to inform them of how dangerous it is, or what exactly are its uses."

The queen rolled her eyes at the silliness of the adults, and reached below to pet the sleeping pup. Sleepily, it rubbed the top of its head against her palm, touching her fingers briefly with its cold nose, before rolling on its back and going back to sleep, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. The girl giggled, before settling back into the throne, her hands on the arm rests at her sides.

"The seer has informed me that the younger one will be very useful in the future. Keep him safe and let him leave until we have need of him. As for the other one…" A pause. "Do with him what you will." A regal wave of her hand and he was dismissed.

"As you wish, Wendy." Smirked Peter, before he bowed once again and left. This time, he did not bother walking, preferring to disappear in the blink of an eye. He knew where the two of them were, as did she, both of them so attuned to the island that they felt ever step the intruders took. He knew they were close to finding the dreamshade bushes, and he couldn't wait for the fun that was about to happen.

Wendy's lips curled into a smile as she watched her consort walk off. So obedient he was, when it came to her. A yawn overcame her, and she stretched her arms high above her.

"Come on," She stood, and beckoned the pup to follow her as she strolled towards the direction of her treehouse, the trees bending and straining to create a clear path for her. "Let's take a nap while Peter plays his little games."

With a yip, the wolf followed, listening to her master just like everything else on the island listened to its queen.


End file.
